


Beloved Master

by BurningPlumBranches, Gh0st_kiid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Demons, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was out of the frying pan and into the fire. After being molested by caretakers in the orphanage, Jim was sold to Earl Trancy as a sex slave, and in a last attempt to change his fate, the boy kills himself only to be dragged to hell and made a sex slave for the Demon Lord of Lust. Now it's out of the fire and into hell, or so he thinks.<br/>*update*<br/>I'm working on an update for this. The thread died again, so now I'll start collecting all the threads and waving them together for the fanfic like I did before. Expect the next chapter sometime in October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to put this in when I first posted. This work is based off an RP from my Alois Trancy RP blog the-legit-alois.tumblr.com  
> The Claude I RP with is claudebakedyoucookies.tumblr.com  
> GO CHECK HER OUT!

"Don’t fight it." the other boy told him, "It wont hurt as much if you don’t fight him. Just give him what he wants."

Jim tried to do just that, but it hurt so bad and he started crying. That made him even more angry and the Earl began to beat “Alois”—that’s the name He kept calling him, not his real name— without mercy.

When it was over, Alois still lay in bed with him. He got up and went to the man’s dresser and pulled out a gun and turned it on himself and aimed at his own chest.

All his life, he just wanted to belong and to be loved. He thought if he let the Earl to this to him, he’d love him. He didn’t fight. He let this happen to himself. His own fault. Sobbing quietly, he pulled the trigger.

 

There was a light. It was so warm and nice and loving. Heaven. It must be. God loves all right. Yes. He’d be loved at last. Just as he thought everything was going to be fine, it felt as hot chains were suddenly wrapped around him and he was pulled down.

"No….NO! STOP I WANT TO GO THERE!!"

"Too bad, bitch. You’re going to hell." Said a voice, "The Lord of Lust and Want has bought your soul."

"I-I didn’t sell myself!"

"You don’t own yourself! You made that happen when you took your own life! You gave it up, get it? Be a good little bitch now, and you wont end up in the dungon. Worse happens there than what your eternity is set for now."

"W-what’s going to happen?"

"You’re going to be his bitch! Bitch! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

 

Alois was scrubbed down and put into a loose, see-through pair of pants and dressed in gold chains around his wrist, ankles and neck.

Then he was dragged to his new “Master”.

Claude was laying in bed, reading a book on humans when the small boy was brought him. “Hello, Jim, or Alois. Were you briefed on what you were supposed to be doing?” He asked, not even bothering to look up. “I am one for foreplay and bondage, but those can be introduced in our later sessions. Alois looked down and bit his lip. He had done this before right? But now, he couldn’t get control of his fear. He was still sobbing, and shaking and he couldn’t stop. He didn’t dare say a word.  
Claude kissed his pet. “Shh, stop crying. Since today is your first day, I will allow you to sleep beside me.” He led Alois to the bed. Alois struggled, briefly, and followed willingly. Maybe the demon wont hurt him? He didn’t believe it. He wouldn’t look at the demon. And he couldn’t stop crying.  
Claude redressed Alois in a large nightshirt. He tilted his neck, removing the gold chain and pressing a soft kiss to the bruised flesh. “You smell nice. Like strawberries.” Alois shook and heaved with dying sobs. Alois briefly looked up at him, meeting his golden eyes. And quickly looked down.

Claude laid down beside Alois and continued to read. “I have only one rule. Don’t leave my property.” Claude was protective. Where would he go? Alois nodded, and watched the demon as he read his book. Was he really going to let him sleep? Alois sniffled, tears were still running down his face, but he didn’t shake or sob anymore.

Claude wiped the tears away. “You’re handsome,” he spoke, running a hand through Alois’ hair. Alois began to shake again. He was forced to look upon the demon. Having his hair pat felt nice. “Th-thank you… Master…” he said softly  
Claude leaned down and kissed Alois softly. He slowly deepened the kiss, tasting Alois’ mouth. “You also.taste like strawberries,” he smiled,turning a page in his book. Alois liked the kiss. He wanted the demon to abandon the book and give him more attention all of a sudden. His head felt funny. What was happening? “Master….” He wispered  
Claude shut the book and set it on the night stand. “Is my little pet turned on?” He smirked, seeing Alois’ boner from underneath the night gown. He reached down and stroked. Alois’ heart was pounding. He didn’t move, didn’t fight at all, least he anger the demon. He made a small noise. He just wanted another kiss. He just wanted to have his hair stroked more. But he knew he couldnt ask anything. He knew what it meant to be owned.  
Claude kissed him again, unbuttoning the nightgown. He was only worried about letting Alois release. Because the main idea of sex was to please you partner. He slid the nightgown off him and gently ran a hand down the pale back.

Alois whimpered. He opened his mouth to say something, but it took a while for words to form, “I’m not very good at this…”

Claude chuckled, “But I am, so relax. I won’t force it. I like sex not rape.”

Alois blinked at the words. He didn’t know what they meant, not really. Why wouldn’t the demon force it? He could do what he wanted to Alois. He owned Alois. Alois tried to relax, as he was told, and rolled over on his belly for the demon. Claude kissed down his spine and reached his bum. He didn’t want to do penetration so he motioned for Alois to clasp his hands around his member. He wrapped a hand around Alois’ member. Alois yelped, never had anyone touched him there without hurting him. HE quickly covered his own mouth. Claude stroked the smaller member slowly. He wrapped Alois’ hand around his member and pumped in time with his other hand. IT started to feel good, and Alois began to breath heavy.  
"You arnt going.. inside?"  
"Prepping takes forever," he spoke in a raspy voice, stroking.  
"Prepping?" Alois thought. The earl had just shoved himself inside. and it had hurt like hell. "I-I never had it… before…"  
"That must have been terrible sex then. Great sex takes time and patience." He continued to stroke. Alois didn’t say anything. He had came all the same for the Earl. That meant he liked it, right?  
"Are you feeling good?" He asked, nibbling Alois’ ears.  
"Yes.." Alois panted.  
Claude smiled and thrusted into Alois’ hand. Alois felt his stomach flutter. He… he had to cum…. he held it back, closing his eyes tightly and trying to focus on something else. He thought about the white light of heaven he saw, just before he was dragged into hell. So warm and loving. Yes… why couldn’t he go there? What did he do that was so wrong? No. If he kept thinking about that, he’d start crying again, and make this demon mad. He’d end up in the dungeons then, like that other demon told him, if he didn’t keep his Master happy.  
‘Stay hard’ he thought  
Claude released with a grunt onto Alois’ chest. He moved his hand with Alois in it faster. He flicked a nipple upon the pale chest and smiled when Alois released as well. Alois’ lip began to tremble. Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry. He doesn’t want you to cry! Alois thought silently. If you cry, you’ll get beat again, just like before. He might like you if you’re good.  
Claude kissed Alois gently. “Would you like a bath?” He asked, putting his glasses on. He requested that a maid come change the sheets. Alois nodded slowly, “Yes, Master.” Claude picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.  
"Do you like me?" Alois asked softly.  
"Yes, you seem like a great pet."  
Pet. Such a strange word for a person. But it was better than whore. That’s what the old man called him before he started calling him Alois. Whore or just Boy. But Alois had like having a name, even when he was Jim. Alois was nicer than Jim. He knew that had been the name of the Earl’s missing son, and wondered if maybe the old man had kept so many boys to try and fill the place in his heart that his son had left. Alois believed at first, he had called him Alois because he wanted to love him like he had loved his son, but he had been wrong.  
Alois was determined to not make this demon upset, like he had upset the old man. He wanted to talk to him more, but didn’t know anything about conversation. He knew no games. He knew no news or politics. He didn’t even know how to read!  
"What book were you reading before?"

"Dawson’s Guide to Understanding the Human Brain, " he responded, gently rubbing the cloth along Alois’ body. “Do you have any favorite books?" He asked.  
"No, Master, I can’t read."  
"I’ll teach you."  
Alois looked up at his Demon Master, “Y-you do that?”  
Claude nodded. “I like my pets to know varieties of tricks and skills.”  
He shouldn’t think he’d do anything for him out of kindness. He was a demon and this was hell. Alois deserved this, it was his eternal punishment. He wanted to ask so many question, but didn’t want to anger him so he kept quiet.  
"Please keep talking," Claude spoke, washing Alois’ hair.  
"I… I don’t know what else to say…" Alois said, “No one has ever wanted to talk to me before."  
"Where were you whrn you commited suicide?" He asked, washing his own body.  
"I… I was in his room…" Alois said, thinking back to the red room, and the sleeping Earl. “It was after he and I…." Alois began to choke back tears, “I…"  
"You had just finished….select activities…and you shot yourself as an escape to a different hell…"  
"I didn’t want to go to helL!" ALois blurted, "I wanted to get out of there! I saw the light and was going towards it and…" ALois stopped, arms extended, "I’m sorry, Master…"  
Claude had internally frowned. He scooted into Alois’ arm, letting him hug him. “You were the one that killed yourself and not the old man. That seemed more logical. Stop the source before stopping yourself.”  
Alois’ face crumpled. “I know it was my fault… All of it…”  
Claude got Alois out of the tub and dried him. He dug through his closet and found a lacey pair of panties. “Put these on. I don’t have any boxers that will fit you,” he spoke, handing them to Alois.  
Alois blushed and took them, “T-thank you… master….” and put them on.  
Claude found some thigh highs. “These should help as well.” He handed them to Alois.  
Alois blushed harder, “Yes, Master…” and slowly put them on, sitting down on a nearby chair.“H-how’s that?”  
Claude’s eyes turned into magenta slits. “They look lovely.”  
Again… Already? Alois thought. Alois looked away, down, then back up again, “Are we.. are we going to bed now?” he asked timidly.  
"Yes, you need sleep," he responded. Alois was relieved. He was very tired, after being raped—is that what it was?—killing himself, going to hell to be OWNED by a demon. Alois nodded and followed the demon back to the bed.  
Claude laid down next to Alois and pulled him into his arms. “Just sleep for a few hours. I’ll protect you.”  
THe words were so soft, so nice and caring, it took Alois by surprise. Protect. His arms felt so strong but gentle. Alois snuggled into him. If he would just let go of it all, maybe he could find a little happiness. Maybe not love, but… something. For sure the demon wont hurt him… without cause.  
Claude relaxed as well, feeling the warm body thrive in his arms. “Sleep well,” he whispered, kissing a cheekbone. He closed his eye and for the first time in thousands of years, he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public Sex

At first, Alois forgot where he was, and that he was dead. Then it all sank in. Alois felt nice though, waking next to his master, his demon. He leaned up and kissed the demon’s cheek and smiled. Claude’s eyes fluttered open. “Good morning, Alois,” he smiled, ruffling the blonde hair. “How would you like to go get breakfast? Don’t pancakes sound pleasant?”  
"I’m not hungry, Master, but I’ll go with you, or I’ll go for you… and bring them back here…"  
Claude got out of bed and offered his hand. “We have to get you new clothes anyway.”  
"I thought you like me in this?" Alois asked, blushing, "I don’t really need cloths… right?"  
"…..I was planning on taking you places. I am not just going to have sex with you all day."  
"Take me places?" Alois asked, “Where?" Alois had always wanted to travel. Would they travel and see hell, or could this demon go up to earth? Ah, Alois had always wanted to see Paris.  
"Everywhere. I travel frequently. I go to earth as well. We are actually going to earth to find you some clothing," he smiled, helping Alois get off the bed. Alois smiled at this. A flicker crossed his mind, he could run away. He could run from the demon and stay on earth… Bad idea. The demon would probably chase him down and kill him.   
Claude got dressed and combed his hair. He had a maid bring Alois some ugly slacks and an oversized shirt. “Let’s go,” he spoke, offering Alois his hand. Alois quickly dressed and took his Master’s hand and nodded. Claude put him in the carriage before following him.

"Um… I was just wondering," Alois said, as they began to move, “Where will I stay when I’m not with you?"

"Your room," he responded.  
"I-I have my own room?"  
Claude nodded. He sat Alois in his lap and stroked his hair. “You have such pretty hair. “  
"Thank you." Alois said, "What… what kind of things do you like?" He wanted to keep his master interested in him, “Do you… like blonds?”  
"I only like one blonde," he smiled, cupping Alois’ face.  
"Oh…" ALois blushed, "Well… what else?"  
"I like to read and tend to animals," he responded, bring Alois’ face closer to his to get a kiss.

Alois kissed his cheek, chaste and soft. He wasn’t sure how to kiss someone anyother way. He was used to being forced. 

Claude blushed slightly. “Thank you,” he smiled, holdimg Alois’ hand.

"Why are you thanking me?" Alois said, tilting his head

"It’s courtesy."  
"Oh…" Why did he want his approval so much? Even now, with his arms around his "tormentor" Alois wanted this demon to love him. But this demon had more whores like Alois. He said he only liked one blond, but had he said that to dozens of other blonds?  
Did he take them all shopping like this? Did they all have their own rooms? Did he tell them sweet things about how they smell and taste? Alois mummered something very soft and quiet.  
"You’re the only pet I have had in a hundred years," he spoke, petting Alois. “I only like having one at a time and I wait for those I choose as pets. I have other servants, but none of the touch me. I do admit to having frequent sex and reading your thoughts."  
Oh god. He could REALLY die now. The demon has heard EVERYTHING he’s thought! Shitfucktitsgoddammit.   
"I only read them when you look sad, so I can make you happy." Alois blushed. No one cared about if he was happy or not before. Not since…  
Claude rested his head on Alois’ shoulder. “Love is a strong word,” he spoke. “I could care for you, but I don’t think love is possible for a demon. I’m sorry.”  
Alois bit his lip, so it wouldn’t tremble, “I know…”

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry….

Claude set Alois’ hand on his chest.

"This really is hell…" Alois said

Claude had his ‘heart’ start beating. “Do you feel it?”

"Yes…"

"It’s moving, sending blood through my veins. Isn’t the human body great?"

Alois furrowed his eye brows. "M-Master…?"  
"I like the human brain. It is always developing some sort of idea, or running some organ," Claude spoke, looking for Alois’ pulse.

Alois’ heart fluttered faster with the demon touching him so gently, so softly, so so nice. He blushed. He felt like kissing him again. Maybe on the lips this time? He leaned in, and did it. Quick, and soft, and just like before, but this time, aimed for his master’s lower lip.

Claude smiled. “Your pulse increased,” he smiled.

"You make it do that…" ALois said with a soft smile

Claude’s eyes turned a brighter gold. “Really?” He asked, smiling.

"Yes… M-Master? A-are you ok?"

Claude nodded. “Yes, very okay.”

They stopped. Alois looked out the window, “Are we there?”  
Claude nodded and helped him out of the carriage. He held Alois’ hand. “If you try to run I will put a leash on you the next time we go out.”

Alois cowared. He had almost forgot that he was a pet, that this demon was his master, he owned him. “I wont”  
"I knew you wouldn’t. I trust you. I was just putting it foreward." He opened the door and let Alois walk inside.  
Alois tried to shrik as small as he could. He was fearing what people would think when they saw them. A frumpy boy and a well dress man who buys this scared little boy new cloths. Would they think he was his ward or his lover? "Shirts, or Pants first?" He asked, fixing his glasses.  
"Um…" Alois thought. He had never owned more than one outfit at a time and had no clue how to go about this. "What do you think, Master?"  
"Shoes," he blurted out. “Call me Claude in publoc and in bed, alright?"  
"Yes M…Claude…" ALois said, frowning. HE thought he was being good by calling him master. Claude led him to a place behind a shelf and kissed him deeply. “So perfect,” he smiled, leading Alois by the hand, to the shoes. He immediately spotted some boots*. “Do you like these?” He asked.Alois smiled and nodded, “I do.” Claude got them off the shelf. Alois sat down to try them on “How do I… put them on?” He seldom ever had shoes.  
Claude sat down. He grasped Alois’ ankle and smirked before kissing the sole. He helped Alois get the boots on. Alois blushed.   
"What kind of cloths should I get?" he asked, “What do you want to see me in?"  
"Just basic shirt and bottoms. We can get any colour," he spoke, leading Alois through the shorts aisle."  
"Maybe black, because black goes with everything?" Alois suggested.   
Claude lead him to a pair of black shorts. “Will these work? We’ll get you some pants as well.”

Alois smiled, “Those look cute~” he said nodding Claude pulled Alois into a dressing room where he kissed him deeply. He wants to do it here, Alois realized, yes. Alois kissed him back wrapping his arms around him. Claude smiled. Alois’ hand trailed down, and he blushed as he touched Claude’s through his pants. "It doesn’t bite," he whispered, letting Alois touch it  
Alois slipped his head into Claude’s pants and rubbed. He slipped down and got on his knees in front of Claude, pulling out the demon’s dick. Claude stifled a moan. “I am going to feel so good, baby,” he grunted. Alois slowly began to lick at it, lightly, like a kitten.  
Claude stopped Alois long enough to lay him across the bench and get on top of him, putting his own member to Alois’ lips and his mouth to Alois’ member. He began to lick Alois’ member that was already firm.

Alois continued to lick, eventually taking in the head and swirling his tongue around. Claude nibbled up and down the sides. He moaned softly against the flesh. Alois tried to take more into his mouth, softly gagging around Claude. He pulled it out and coughed, “I’m sorry…”   
Claude lovingly stroked his thigh. “It’s alright.” He took Alois all the way into his mouth. Alois whimpered, trying again and taking Claude’s head into his mouth.   
Claude hummed around the member. He was so close the feep of the raw unexperience was so arousing.

Alois squirmmed, unable to contain himself and he cried “Claude!” and came.   
Claude swallowed everything. “Alois,” He grunted before releasing on Alois’ face. Alois made a soft “Unf!” It was the first time the demon had used his ‘name’ since he was first brought to him. Claude wiped Alois’ face with a shirt before using magic to make it dissapear.

"Did I please you?" Alois asked  
"Yes, very much," he smiled. Claude looked around the small dressing room. “Are you ready to go home?"

Alois smiled, Yes, Claude.” They went and paid for Alois’ clothes. Alois spotted a lovely purple coat in the store’s window as Claude helped him back into the carriage.

Claude went and bought it. “Do you want to wear it now?” He asked, smiling.

"Oh… Oh, Claude, you didn’t have to get it for me… thank you. I’ll wear it now." Alois said, taking the coat and kissing Claude’s cheek.   
Claude put it on him. “It looks great.”

Still in his frumpy cloths from earlier, Alois thought he looked strange, like a tramp maybe. He felt it suited him better than the clothes Claude bought him, but he’d wear them, because his master wanted him to look nice. "I’m tired." Alois said, "Can I sleep on the way… home?"  
Claude let Alois rest his head in his lap. He massaged his….partner’s scalp as he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

This gave Claude time to think. He liked Alois a lot. He was funny and adorable, but hated being called ‘pet’. Was he even a pet at this point? Maybe a promotion from pet to….partner. Not in a romantic way, but since they were always going to be together didn’t partner fit? They stopped and Alois stirred, “Are we home, Master?”  
"Yes," Claude replied, picking up their shopping bag.

Alois smiled and hopped out of the carriage, taking Claude’s hand. He frowned at Claude’s expression, “W-what’s wrong, Master?”

"Would you like a promotion?" He asked.

"I don’t understand, Master. I thought I was owned by you, not employed by you."

"Would you like to go from pet to partner, or not?" He spoke, looking for his house key.

"I-I don’t know what that means?" Alois said timidly, begining to shake.  
"Would you like to go from pet to partner, or not?" He spoke, looking for his house key.

"I-I don’t know what that means?" Alois said timidly, begining to shake.

"Pets are the lowest rank in hell. Would you like to be come my partner, a much higher and respected demon rank?"

"Whatever you wish, Master, as long as I’m still yours."

Claude kissed him, pressing him gently into the wooden door. Alos kissed him back. Claude put Alois’ new clothing in the closet. “Let’s go ride horses,” he spoke, leading Alois to the stables. Alois nodded and followed Claude, taking his hand.

"Are we going to share a horse?" He asked, twirling Alois around.

"That would probably be best. I’ve never been on a horse."

"We’ll ride Snow White," he spoke, pointing to a white horse.

"She’s pretty." Alois said, “But I was hoping you wanted to ride me~"

Claude smirked, “How about you ride me instead.” He led Alois into the barn.

Alois blushed, “I would love to, Master.”  
Claude led Alois to the hay loft. “I won’t hurt you. I will be gentle,” he whispered before beginning to suck on Alois’ neck. Alois whimpered, gently holding Claude’s hands. He sighed, “I trust you.”

"I am experienced. I know how to make it not hurt."

"Even if you did, I wouldn’t mind it. I… I am yours…". Claude kissed him. Alois wrapped his arms around his master, kissing him back and Claude hugged him close. "H-How should I…?" Claude let Alois lay on his coat. He pulled lube from his back pocket.

"W-what should I do, Master?"

"Lay down and spread your legs," he whispered.

Alois did so, taking off his pants first, and spread his legs for his Master, looking up at him and blushing at the sudden exposure. Claude was undressed as well. “Are you ready? “he asked, letting a finger linger outside the hole. Alois nodded. Claude slowly inserted it. Alois mewled softly. 

"See. I’m not hurting. Just relax," he whispered, pumping Alois’ member. Alois nodded, whimpering softly. Claude took extra care in stretching him. "I-It feels funny.." Alois said, blushing. Claude struck something inside Alois. Alois tossed his head back and moaned. He had never felt this good, and oh, yes, “T-here…” he whispered. Claude smiled and kissed him deeply. Alois kissed back desperately.

"I-It feels s-so good, Claude~” he panted 

Claude removed his fingers. “I am going to enter, alright?”

Alois nodded, “I’m yours… only yours….”

"I care for you," he whispered as he entered. Alois moaned loudly. Claude was bigger than the old man. Much bigger. It hurt some, but… it still hurt. Alois tried to be still but failed, and squirmed some. Don’t cry….  
Claude let Alois adjust. “Does it hurt?”

"N-no…" Alois lied

Claude stroked his member and was still for ten minutes before thrusting. Alois gasped, and cooed, trying hard to sound nice for him. It stop hurting so much, and began to send pleasure corsing through the young boy’s body. Claude nibbled Alois’ ear. Alois squeeked, rocking his hips into claude. “H-harder….” he said softly. Claude stroked his member and was still for ten minutes before thrusting. Alois gasped, and cooed, trying hard to sound nice for him. It stop hurting so much, and began to send pleasure corsing through the young boy’s body.   
Claude pushed himself deeper inside Alois. Alois yelled loudly, tossing his head back again, not wanting to yell in Claude’s ear. He held onto him tightly, feeling the close orgasm coming on. Claude bit his neck, drawing blood before running his tongue over the wound. He reached down and stroked Alois’ member.

Alois shuttered with a moan and softly cried, “I’m close, Claude…”  
Claude smiled, “Release~” He felt the walls tighten as he spilled his inside Alois. Alois moaned high, and came in Claude’s hand, “C-claude…” he panted, reaching up to touch his face. Claude let Alois pet him. He laid down and pulled Alois into his arms. “Was I better than the old man?”

"So much better.." Alois sighed, "Claude I…" he stopped him self, not wanting to finish that sentence.  
"Finish your sentence," he spoke, poking Alois’ ribs.

Alois shook his head. “N-no…”

Claude tickled him. “Tell me.”

Alois giggled, then looked away sadly. He kissed Claude’s cheek. “I thought we were going to ride horses?”  
"Why are you sad?" He whispered.

"I’m not. You make me very happy."  
"It’s good that I can please my partner.".

"Do I make you happy?" Alois asked

"Happy doesn’t even begin to describe my feeling. Are you sore?" He asked.

He was, “I’m fine.” He smiled

Claude smirked, “Jump.”

Alois blinked, but asked “Where and how high?”

Claude pointed. “Just jump.”

Alois jumped, and, oh god. He whimpered and winced, trying hard not to cry. 

Claude picked him up. “Let’s go inside. By the way, don’t lie.”

"No… you wanted to ride horses, CLaude, please I’m fine…"  
"It can wait. Now stop talking, or I’ll make you skip," he teased.

Alois didn’t know he was teasing and looked shyly away, “I’m sorry, Master..”

Claude carried him like a princess.

"He beat me… It hurt and I cried and he beat me…" Alois said  
“That’s in the past.”

"Yes, but… I’m afraid of it coming back…" Alois said

"Just a quick reminder that I could easily kill him."

Alois looked scared, and worried, “Thank you for the offer…”

Claude kissed him softly. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

Alois nuzzled up to him, “I trust you…” he yawned, “I’m so tired but…”  
Claude smiled, “It’s alright to sleep,” he spike, taking out a book and fixing his glasses.

"But… I thought you’d want to… do some more things?"

"You are sore," he uttered, motioning for Alois to lick his fingers, so he could turn the pages. Alois slowly licked his fingers, “I’m fine, Master. Please, let me be good for you~” Truthfuly, Alois just like being touched by him. He was willing to endure for the soft gentle touches of his Master. 

Claude sat his book down. “Ride me,” he smirked, handing Alois the lube.

With trembling hands, Alois took the bottle from him. This was so unlike the slow and kind way they did in the barn, but Alois was just so eager to please his new Master. He pulled off Claude’s pants and lubed his entrence and Claud’s erection before hovering about it. He slowly tried to lower himself and screamed in pain.  
"Stretch the muscles like I did„" he reminded. Alois pulled himself off Claude and inserted his own fingers, trying to sissor, and god, that hurt too! He really was sore, but wanted, no HAD to do this for Claude.   
"Would cuddling suit your fancy if you are too sore?"

Alois whimpered, “I want to do this for you.”

"Baby, if you’re in pain, don’t do it."

"I-I just… want to please you…" Alois panted, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.   
Claude kissed him deeply, playing with the other male’s tongue. Alois forced himself to go harder and faster. Claude helped him bounce. Alois slouched over with a loud moan. He was barly hard. Claude pumped his member "D-don’t.. don’t worry about me…" Alois panted, “This is for you."

Claude continued to stroked, despite the protests. In a short time, Alois was close to sobbing with need, but Claude was nowhere near, and he couldn’t hold it any more and came into the man’s hand. Claude licked it off as he released inside Alois with a loud moan.Alois shuttered and moaned, then rolled off Claude and curled up next to him, hugging himself and shaking. Claude wrapped his arms around Alois. Alois quickly looked up at Claude, crying, but not from the pain in his rear.

"Why are you crying?" He sked, massaging the sore bum.

Alois leaned up and kissed Claude’s cheek, “I love you… and it hurts… you’ll never love me…”

"I care a great deal for you."

"I know… and it’s more than anyone has ever done for me but… It’s not love… and I guess I’m just selfish and needy and…"

"I really enjoy your presence and I care for you which is pretty close to love. How about we go on a date.?"

"Master I… I want to ride horses with you."

Claude smiled, “We’ll turn it into a picnic. We can ride horses to the lake I own, swim, and then eat.”

Alois smiled, “That sounds lovely.”   
"How is your bum?"

"Are you wanting more tonight, Master?" Alois asked, “I’m fine."

"Bath?"

"Anything you want, Master. I would love a bath."  
Claude hugged him. “Can you walk?”

"I-I can.. I think…"  
"Shall I carry you?"

Alois said, “No, thank you, Master. I can…” he stood up and caught himself on a bedpost, legs weak and shaky. 

"Come on," he huffed, carrying Alois.

"I’m sorry.." Alois mummered.   
"You’re stubborn."

"I don’t mean to be… I just don’t want to… you know… make things hard for you."

Claude smiled. “Thank you.”

Alois blushed, thinking about how he said that. “OOpse..”  
Claude started their bathwater. Alois sat on the edge while he waited, “How long will I be yours?” he asked  
"Forever," he smiled, adding bubbles.

"What happened to your other pets?" Alois asked

Claude went silent. “You are only my second pet. My last pet was off the property when he ywas kidnapped, raped, killed, and I haven’t found out who did it. That is why I don’t want you to go off the property by yourself.”

Alois flinched and nodded. 

"Nothing will hurt you."

Alois nodded again, looking down and figiting with his hands. 

"Yes, Master… Nothing will hurt me if I don’t leave but… what would you do if I did break your rule?"  
"You would be ignored. I wouldn’t touch, or talk to you for as long as I see fit. "

Alois hung his head, as though he should be punished just for asking such a question. Claude hugged him. "You’re not mad?" Claude got in the tub next to Alois.

Alois snuggled up to him, “I like how you bath me afterwards.”  
"I like it when you get drowsy and cuddle."

Alois smiled, “I’m sleepy now, too~” Claude washed Alois and himself.

"When can we go to the human world again?" Alois asked

"Next week?"   
Alois leaned his head on Claude’s shoulder, “I’ve always wanted to ride a train.”  
"Let’s ride a train from Europe to Asia."

Alois laughed, “I would have been happy with London to Wales and back!” Claude dried Alois off gently. He kissed every spot he dried.

"Do you miss your old pet?" Alois asked sadly. 

"He was my friend. I miss him in a way one might miss their friend."

Alois nodded, “I’m so sorry.” he said, holding Claude’s face. “How do you die if you’re already in hell?”

"He was killed with a special demon weapon, so I don’t know."

"Sometimes I wish I could die again. I want to feel the darkness. I want to see the light,"  
"what do you see when you are at my side?" He asked.

"WHat do you mean?"

"What do you feel?"

Alois paused, “You make me very happy Claude but… I’m still sad… All I ever wanted was to be loved and.. that will never happen… I know, you care for me but… I will never be loved but I love.”

Claude kissed his forehead. “Will you show me how to love?”

"I don’t know how.. it’s an emotion, you can’t learn it like you can learn how to read or knit. It’s just a feeling that’s there. To me it feels like someone is holding my heart too tight, so that it can’t beat properly."

Claude kissed Alois, setting a hand on Alois’ heart, noting on how much the beat increased. "I love you…" Alois said, looking up at him, wanting nothing more but his kisses and soft touches. 

"Alois, I think I love you too." Claude whispered, resting his head on Alois’ shoulder, holdimg him close. Alois tightened his hold, “You’re lying to me…” He liked hearing sweet things from his master but this… this was too much, this was bad, and it hurt so so so much. He had to get away, had to run away.  
Claude kissed him.”I don’t lie. I have no reason to.”

"Please…" Alois sobbed   
Claude kissed him again. “I think I can’t breathe when we kiss.”

"Baka… your mouth is on mine. Learn to breath with your nose…"

"My lungs don’t work," he spoke, kissing Alois again. “Yep, I stop breathing."

"If your lungs don’t work then that means you never breath…"

Claude frowned. “I don’t know how to love. I can learn. Please don’t be unhappy.”

"Master you have made me more happy than I ever was when I was alive." Alois said with the same desprate expression, “Please don’t be mad at me…"

Claude held Alois close. “Let’s go to bed,” he spoke, leading Alois to their room. Alois nodded, thinking about how he was going to wait for Claude to go to sleep before slipping out.. Claude tucked Alois into bed before following, getting under the covers. Alois snuggled up to him, smelling how good he smelled, “I love you.”  
"I want you by my side forever."

Alois, feeling guilty, didn’t say anything and pretended he was asleep. It was hard to plot an escape when he said things like that. Claude left the room and went to library, pulling on a robe. He trusted Alois.

Alois stayed in bed for a while. Claude was so kind to him, but pretending to love him was too curle. He got up and put on the too big frumpy cloths, think how claude could take everything he bought back to the store. He picked up the purple coat and held onto it, finally deciding to lay it on the bed and left. It took him hours to find his way out of claudes house, and when he finally made it to the door it was nearly dawn. He slowly started down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Claude frowned once he saw Aloid missing. He threw his cup of coffee towards a wall, shattering coffee and china everywhere. “Find him,” he growled towards all his servants. He went to a room titled, “Play room” and stepped in. He prepared a large sex toy titled, “The stretcher.”

Alois had learned how much Claude lied about. He hear tales that Claude had in fact had many pets who he tricked, and they had all run away, or he got bored of them and found more creative uses for them. Alois was terrified now. He had almost gone back, scared, and not knowing what to do or where to go, until he heard all those stories. Now he was hiding from Claude’s servants. 

Truly Claude would hurt him bad now…

Hannah caught Aloid by the arm. “Master Jim, why are you hiding from Master Claude? He had given you everything and leaving was very naughty.” Hannah clicked a collar around his neck and lead him back to Claude’s mansion. “Mr. Claude is friendly unless he gets angry.

"No, No! D-don’t take me back please! He’s a monster! A HEARTLESS MONSTER!! He’s going to hurt me, please don’t!" Alois struggled. 

"Why do you think he is heartless? Because he is going to discipline you? You did break his only rule."

"He lies! He lied to me about his other pets! He lied when he said he… he said he’d never hurt me! No, No! D-don’t take me back please! He’s a monster! A HEARTLESS MONSTER!! He’s going to hurt me, please don’t!" Alois struggled. 

"He is discipling you the same way he did Nicholas. His only pet before you. You either get an hour of painful discipline, or a week of being ignored. Why did you run in the first place?""

"Please, if you have any pity…" Alois begged. "He.. he was lying and I know it!"

"My master doesn’t lie," she spoke, wiping his tears away. She led him inside the house to the play room.

Alois kept struggling, “Please! Let me go!! Please!” he kept begging her, until he was pushed into Claude’s play room, where he coward in fear, knowing what was coming was going to hurt.

"I can ignore you for a week, or you can endure one hour of being on a sex tow." Claude spoke, tilting Alois’ face to meet his eyes.

Alois was too scared to answer. The look on Claude’s face had him scared into silence and he tried to wigh his 2 options, he wanted to die.

Claude motioned to the toy.

Alois looked at it in horror. There was no way it was fitting inside him. It’s rip him open. He trembled where he sat on his knees, still in his frumpy too-big cloths, dirty and torn now.

"M-master…" he whispered through his tears, “I just… couldn’t take the pain… I never could.."

Claude kissed Alois gently. “I was worried about you.”

Alois flinched. He was silent as tears ran down his face. 

Claude chained Alois to the wall. “I am going to start the week now. Hannah with chain you up in our room.”

Alois let himself be handled. He almost wanted to call back, let Claude destroy him with that thing, and let it be done. He was such a coward. “I deserve pain…” he whispered.  
Claude ordered two plates of food. “I sure hope nothing eats this while I am in the shower,” he winked.He needed Alois to understand why he is disciplining him.

Aloois hugged his knees to his chest and his his face, thinking if he couldn’t smell it, he’d be ok. He was so hungry.

He still loved his master, and as always, never wanted to make him angry. He didn’t want to make him more angry with him, so he did his best to ignore his food, crying instead. It’s not like he could starve to death…

Claude looked for something comfortable, finally deciding on some loose silk boxers. He slid them on before handing one plate of food to Alois and returning to his puzzles.

Alois didn’t look at it. Only figited where he sat against the wall.

"Five letter word for the opposite of lover. A-L-O-I-S"

Alois felt a pang in his heart. Claude didn’t even WANT to love him now… 

"three letter word for domesticated animal. P-E-T."

Alois wanted to be truly ignore if he was going to be ignored, not taunted like this. But this was a demon, a heartless monster, incapable of true feelings of love. 

"This is pointless. Alois, why did you leave?"

Alois looked up, “You’re cruel… “

"You’re cruel for leaving. I haven’t hurt you and didn’t plan on it. I was in the library, reading on love."

"You can just learn an emotion! That’s so cruel, just to read about it a fake that you love me? I don’t deserve it, even if you could… I don’t deserve anything, any kindness…"

"Demons can fall in love. It is just very rare. "

"Stop lying!" Alois shouted covering his ears. “They talk about you out there… You’re a heartless monster, they say. You tricked me into thinking someone actually cared for me!"

"I didn’t lie," Claude sighed, taking off his glasses.

"Yes you do! You lied about having other pets, and you lied about your last pet. He didn’t just wander off, he was trying to get away from you! The people out there remembered him! They said you were the one who sent the assassin to kill him!" 

"I wouldn’t hurt nicholas."

“Then why did he run away?”  
"He went to the mall to buy me a gift. I let him leave. The whole stay on property rule didn’t exist."

"Then tell me why they all talk about you out there. Why do they sat those things?"

"All you heard were assumptions. They assume things That aren’t true.,

"I don’t know who to believe… All I’ve ever been to anyone is a sex kitten, and I don’t know how to trust…" Alois said quietly, "Master… I’m sorry… I forgot my place.."

"Come eat then sleep," Claude spoke, opening the covers. "

Alois shook his head, and curled up on the floor, facing the wall. 

"Are you disobeying your master?" Claude asked, cradling Alois’ face. “Eat. Sleep. You look exhausted. "

Alois shrank in on himself, hunching his shoulders. He ate his food, but was terrified about getting in bed with Claude. Claude was going to hurt him, he just knew it. 

Claude unlocked the iron collar around Alois’ throat. “Come on,” he spoke, leading Alois to his bed. He rubbed the boy’s back, hoping to stop the trembling. “I have something special I bought that I thought we could share.”

Alois flinched and panic set in, “Please… Please don’t hurt me! All anyone has ever done is hurt me and I… if you.. I couldn’t. Please, not you…” Alois begged, clinging to Claude. 

"I bought this german chocolate," Claude smiled, shaking the box.

Alois couldn’t calm down, “Don’t hurt me…”

Claude held him close. “Calm down. “He massaged Alois’ scalp.

"I didn’t want to leave… I felt I had to… I’m so sorry… pleae ignore me, just one week, I don’t want to be hurt by you!"

"I won’t hurt you."

Alois’ mind flashed to the “Toy Room” and that thing Claude showed him in it. Claude would hurt him, “I-I’ll be good…”

Claude set a heart shaped piece of chocolate into Alois’ palm.

Alois looked at it, “I don’t deserve your kindness …” Alois said softly and kissed Claude’s cheek, “Master…”

Claude hugged Alois.

"I’m sorry… What can I do to make it up to you, Master?"

"Give me a strip tease then touch yourself."

Alois blushed and nodded. He stood up from the bed and slowly began stripping off the tattered cloths. He got to his under pants and slowly slipped them down with his thumbs and stepped out of them.

He layed back down and slowly rubbed himself.

Claude smiled and kissed Alois deeply. He removed his hands from the small member. He lowered his head down and kissed Alois’ member’s tip.

Alois whimmpered. This… was all he was good for. Sex kitten. This was all Claude felt for him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are there other ways on showing love?" He mumbled, taking Alois’ member into his throat.

"I don’t know them. No one has ever loved me."

Claude removed Aloid from his mouth and carried him to the library. “I got chocolat and nice smelly soaps, but I don’t know how else to show my love for you.”

"I’m sorry… I don’t know master… You shouldn’t love me anyway. I’m just a pet, right? I wont make a good lover…", Claude had said that, after all, that he was the opposite of lover.  
Claude spread out a series of books and read them. “You ruined our date. I had everything planned. “

"I’ve ruined a lot of things for you, Master…"

"No, you didn’t." He continued to read. “I need a diamond ring."

"I made you angry…" Alois said in a soft voice, “And now I’m ruing things for you left and right."

"You only ruined one afternoon. It doesn’t matter. We have lots more. "

"You don’t trust me now.." ALois said, fingering the abandoned collar on the bed.

"You broke my only rule and made me hurt inside."

"I wanted to come back… I was scared… I’m so scared of you…"

"Please don’t fear me."

"But I can’t stop! I’m so afraid you’re going to hurt me, or worse, not want me… you said I was a bad lover… Y-you don’t want my love?" Alois said, crying again

Claude hugged him. “I want all your love.”

"Why did you say those things? Am I really a bad lover?"

"I was mean. You are a great lover."

"I’m sorry I ran away.. I want to be yours, Master."

Claude hugged him. Alois, with trembling hand, hugged back, “C-can you… pet my hair… like you did when we first met? I liked that…”

Claude lovingly stroked Alois’ hair. Alois smiled, and stopped shaking. “I know I’m not very smart… I don;t know how to read or do maths or anything but… I like talking to you. I like holding you. I like cuddling…”  
"Cuddling is nice. I like hearing you talk."

"M-Master… am I allowed to… ask for things…?"

Claude nodded.

"Can we… maybe… not have sex… please…?" Alois felt the air in the room change and he looked up at Claude’s face, set as stone, the same one he had earlier. "I-I mean… Its just.. M-Master, I’m sorry.." Alois cringed and pulled away from Claude, and tried to huddle in a defensive knee-hug in the corner of the bed but fell off and hit his head on the night-stand.  
Claude helped him get on the bed. “Do you need ice?” He asked.

"I-I upset you again!"

"I was surprised, but not upset," he spoke, setting Alois on the bed.

"Just forget I said anything, I’m sorry…"  
"No sex," he nodded.

"No, Master, I’m sorry, I take it back, please, do what you want to me I belong to yoyu and only you."

"We can wait."

"I-i don’t want to upset you… I’m just a pet, Master, please, your little kitten, just…"

Claude ruffled his hair and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"W-when you wanted me to strip and touch myself, I knew what I was, what I always was and all I ever will be and I want to be something more!" Alois sobbed.

"What do you wish to do?"

"Anything you want, Master."

"I’ll teach you how to read."

"ok." Alois said.  
Claude pulled Alois into his arms after crawling under the covers.

"Why did you change your mind… about ignoring me?"

"It would be dumb and make you think that I hated you. "

"I’m glad you didnt hurt me. I’m not sure if I… would ever… "

Want to be near you again.

  
Alois didnt dare say it

"I don’t know.."

Claude smelt Alois’ unique strawberry scent.

"Do you want it tonight?" Alois asked

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?"

Alois sweetly kissed Claude’s lips, full, but chaste. “I love you, Claude.”

"I feel the symptoms of love for you."

Alois frowned and sighed. And slept

Claude hugged him.

Alois woke up in the morning and Claude wasn’t there. He got up to go to the bathroom and forgot about the leash and was yanked back.

"Claude! Claude I have to pee!"

Claude unlocked the leash and led him to the bathroom.

"I thought this was only for night time?" Alois said, sadly looking away from Claude.

Claude returned to his study.

Alois went back to the bed. He opened some of Claude’s books, and couldn’t make anything of them. There were no pictures to tell him what they might be about either. Bored, he floped on his back and huffed. He could draw… but he didn’t have anything to draw with. He had no toys or games or… or friends to play with. He got up and peeked out the window. There was a garden, and a rose maze where the bushes were really high. Alois backed away from the window. Claude said he couldn’t leave the “GROUNDS”. That included the gardens, right? Alois grinned and snuck out of the house to explore the rose maze, and got totally lost. Sebastian and his lovely pet Ciel were wandering through the maze. He was visiting Claude, who shunned to the garden while he worked. Ciel silently walked where Sebastian tugged his leash. Alois hid from the approaching pair in the bushes, even though the thors cut him slightly. And he watched them.  
Sebastian handed Ciel a rose. “Such a good boy,” he smiled, patting his pet’s head.

Ciel blushed and sniffed the rose.

“Alois!” Claude called.

Alois blushed, feeling he was watching something he shouldn’t. He stayed where he was, fearing being caught by Claude or this other demon. Sebastian and Ciel walked to Alois’ hiding spot. He parted the bushes “You really should choose better hiding spots.”

Ciel messed with his eyepatch.

Claude advanced towards his friends and pet. “Alois, I had a breakfast prepared for you. “

Alois stumbled out of the bushes, “Yes, Master…” he said, not looking at the other two, and looking at his feet.  
Claude led his party to the kitchen.

Sebastian fingered Ciel as they walked.

Ciel mewled in pleasure,stopping to push back.

Alois blushed again and turned away, trying to take hold of Claude’s hand for… some comfort.

Claude picked Alois up.

Sebastian continued to fondle Ciel.

Alois wondered if that’s how it was supposed to be. Why didn’t Claude touch him like that? He hugged Claude’s neck, “I’m dirty…” he said. It was true, crawling around in bushes, he was covered in dirt and a little blood from the thorns cutting him.

"How does breakfast then a bath sound?"

Sebastian and Ciel were having intercourse in the farthest corner away from Claude.

Ciel moaned loudly.

Alois nodded. “Yes Master…”

"Sebastian is going to teach you how to read."

Sebastian sped up, noticing how close Ciel was to his finish.

“Master,” he whimpered, hiding his scarlet face.

"C-can’t you teach me, Master?" Alois whispered franticlly.

"Is that what you would like me to do?" Sebastian grunted as he released inside Ciel. Ciel squeaked as he released inside Sebastian’s hand. Alois gave a nervous glance at the other pair and nodded. “Unless you dont want to…”  
"Do you know any arithmetic?"

Sebastian hugged Ciel. “Good job,” he smiled.

Ciel liked the praise

Alois shook his head.

"Alright. We’ll start aftet our bath."

Alois smile, “Thank you, Master.”

"Eat "

Alois smiled and ate the food Claude made for him.

"It’s good, Master… I-I’m sorry I wandered off… I just wanted to see the gardens…"

"Do you like them?"

"I like flowers." Alois smiled

"Did you meet Ciel?" Claude asked, gestured to the pet asleep in Sebastian’s arms.

Alois, shook his head “Not really..”

"Sebastian trained him in the most cruel ways possible . I refuse to be that way," he whispered.

Ciel whimpered and hugged Sebastian. “Cold.”

"I think it’s kind of rude to just… have sex in someone else’s kitchen… Why did he do that? Why didn’t you train me?"

"He did that as a sign of possession. I didn’t train you because I didn’t want you to fear me."

"But I already do fear you…" Alois said, dropping his fork on his empty plate

Claude set his plate in the sink. “Don’t fear me.”

"I’m sorry…"

"I’m sorry."

"I want to be a good pet. I want to be all what you want me to be."  
"I want you to be happy."

Alois smiled, “Ok.”

"Are you ready for our bath?"

Alois nodded, “Yes, Master.”

Claude led him to the bathroom.

"Can I wear some of my new cloths?"

Claude nodded.

Alois smile, and began to take his cloths off for his bath.

Claude used a good smelly soap.

Alois got into the tub, giving room for Claude to get in behind him.

"Did you get lost in the maze?"

Alois nodded, “I’m sorry, Mater.”  
"That’s a magical maze."

"You’re not made that I left the house? You said I could leave the grounds and I thought the gardens would be ok, but I should have asked. I was just bored. Magical how?"

"It changes depending on the person that uses it."

"How does it change… like… what are the changes it makes?"

"The maize is based off my mind. The harder it is; the more pain you have suffered."

"I got lost and couldn’t find my way out. I hears if you keep one hand on the wall, you can make your way through a maze. It didn’t work…"

"I was worried you left than I saw you in the maze."

"You weren’t mad, were you?"

"No, I still trust you."

"I just wanted to see the flowers…" Alois said, leaning against his master, “When I saw the other 2, I hid, because I didn’t know who they were. I saw that other demon give Ciel a rose."

"That should have been a sign that Sebastian was going to take him in the kitchen," he grumbled, scrubbing his own skin harder.

"Can’t you tell him not to do that in your home?" Alois asked. He thought the gesture had been romantic non the less. Just thinking baout it, reminded him he was in the tub with claude, and it made him want to have the demon’s hands on him like that.  
"I’ve tried," he sighed.

"He was so quiet. But I can tell, Sebastian is is world. You don’t wish I was more like him?"

"I guess, but I like you the way you are."

Alois smiled, “Thank you, Cl…Master.”

Claude kissed Alois’ forehead.

"When are they leaving?"

"I dunno."

Ciel knocked on the door. “I can’t find my master,” he cried.

Alois hopped out of the tub and wrapped himself in a towel and got Claude his robe. Claude slid his robe on. He wrapped an arm around Alois and opened the door.

“He found m-” Ciel started, but was cut off by a soft kiss.

“I went to see the horses, Ciel,” Sebastian spoke, petting the blushing boy. Alois buried himself in Claude’s side.

"We’re going to the study," he spoke, leading Alois there. Alois nodded, following his master. Claude got pencils and paper.

Are you going to start teaching me?”

Claude nodded and looked around before he found an easy book.

Alois smiled. He had seen books, but never held one, and no one had ever read him anything.He wanted to learn. He sat down, and waited quietly for his lesson to start.

"Recite your name," Claude spoke, scooting farther under the desk. He was secretly masturbating.

"Alois." Alois said, blinking at Claude.

"Recite the alphabet."He stroked his member slowly.

"I-I don’t know it…" Alois said

Claude wrote it down. “A.” He pointed. He did the same for a the letters. Alois’ innocence is what makes him harder than a rock.

Alois wrote all of them down, copying each letter Claude made. He noticed how Claude was looking at him like he was a strawberry cake just for him. “Are you going to eat me.” he blurted out without thinking. He flinched when he saw the glint in Claude’s eyes.

"No, I am busy containing myself. You said no sex." He stroked faster. “State your alphabet from memory." ((Food))

"Master… thank you for careing about me… but… You’re my master, and I’m your pet. I didn’t mean to say those things earlier. I want your praise. A-B-C-E-G-J-I-L-N-M-O-P-Q-R-S-U-W-X-Z. Is that right?"  
"Very close, sweet."

Alois smiled, then frowned, “You deserve a pet like Ciel.” he said

"You are my pet. I want you and only you. Continue to write. You’ll get the hang of it." Claude got a book for himself.

Alois kept writing te alphabet, over and over. He did this for a long time, but he wouldn’t stop until Claude told him to.

Claude smiled, “Your handwriting is improving. State your alphabet then we can go do something fun.”

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G-……..H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P………………………………………………………………………." Alois groaned.  
Claude ruffled his hair. “Good job.”

Alois beamed. “Thank you, Master.”

Claude kissed Alois softly. “Let’s go ride horses.”

"Ok."

"We should get dressed first."

Alois blushed and nodded. When they got back to their room, he put on a pair of pants and boots and a shirt and his new coat.  
Claude got dressed in his usual get up.

"I’m ready, Master."

Sebastian and Ciel were outside, riding a single horse around the barn. Sebastian fed the horse a sugar cube.

Claude gave Alois a helmet and pads.

Alois put on the helmet no problem, but struggled with the pads.

Claude was busy pressing kisses to a painted horses’ snout. He fed the horse sugar cubes as he saddled it.

Claude must really like horses, Alois though as he struggled with the pads.

Claude helped Alois with the pads before tuggng his towards the horse. He set a sugar cube in his hand. “Let Misty take the sugar cube.”

Alois held it out for the horse to take, and then looked at Claude when she finished, “How do I…?”

Claude set Alois on the horse before climbing behind him. He dug his heel into Misty’s side and smiled when she lightly trotted. The vibrations from the horse and Alois’ body movements was already causing a bulge to form.

Alois felt his hard and blushed. “We could find a preivet place in the woods and…”

"No, you said no sex. I can restrain myself."

Alois hunches his shoulders and whimpered. Claude didn’t want to touch him… he was bad… he had run away and no longer deserves it… he likes Ciel more.

Claude slid a hand up Alois’ shirt until he found a nipple. He stroked it softly.

"I-If you don’t want to touch me because I’m not good enough, Master, please…" Alois said

"Who said you weren’t good enough?" Claude panted as he used Alois to massage his trapped member.

"Why else would you not want me? I was bad…"

"You requested no sex."

"I was being selfish. I wasn’t thinking about you at all. I’m not good, see? I’m not good."

"You’re great."

"What’s BDSM? I saw you earlier reading a book with that tidal…"

"I-it’s when the sub, like you, is spanked, gagged, and tied up, by someone like myself."

Aliis blushed and asked oh so innocently, “Is that what you like? Is that what you want to do to me?”

"I enjoy being tied up."

"I thought I was a sub. That does sound right…"

"We could go to the play room later and try it out."

Alois shuttered, remembering the playroom, “W-why not our bed room?”

"We can do it there. Our safe word is pinecone."

"What’s a safe word?"  
"A word that let’s me know that you are overwhelmed."

"S-so… I can make it stop? Why would you let me do that? I’m just your pet."

"You don’t break things you cherish."

"Cherish…" Alois said smiling, “I like it when you’re soft with me. Kisses and touching and… no one has ever been gentle with me.." he choked

Claude smiled.

"I love you so much."

"Books can’t explain what I am feeling for you."

Alois was confused by the statment, “S-show me…”

Claude kissed him tenderly.

Alois smiled. “Yes, that’s the Master I love.”

"Make me love you."

Alois withdrew back inside himself. Claude didn’t want to love him… just to love him. Always a catch. Alois had to work for Claude’s love. Nothing ever comes easy. Alois nodded.

"I think you already accomplished your goal. "

"You…"

"I love you," he whispered.

"Do you mean it? Or are you just saying it because you want to trick me?"

"I love you with all my demon heart. Do I have a reason to lie?"

Alois shurged, “I’ve been lied to.”

"That’s it. “We’re having don’t be depressed" sex later."

"I’m sorry…"

"Don’t apologize.

"I upset you though…"

"I am not upset."

Alois just snuggled his head into Claude, “IT’s getting dark… It gets dark here so fast.”

"We’re here," he spoke, stopping misty in front of a large lake. There was a small candlelit dinnuer on the dock.

Alois smiled, “This is pretty, Master.”

"I am glad you like it."

Alois waited for Claude to help him down.  
"Your majesty," Claude purred.

Alois blushed, holding onto Claude as he was set on the ground. He didn’t want to let go. He stood up on his tip-toes and kissed Claude’s cheek.

Claude kissed him deeply. “We’re going skinny-dipping first.”

Alois blushed, “Can I undress you?”

Claude nodded.

Alois started by unbottening his coat and slipped it off, his face growing redder. Then he undid Claude’s shirt. His hands wavered at Claude’s pants. He let his finger’s ghost lightly over Claude’s torso.

Slowly, he slipped Claude’s pants down, “You’re hard…”  
Claude moaned

Alois licked it like a kitten with cream, and when it was wet, he tried taking the whole thing into his mouth, gagging softly on it.

Claude forced his hips to remain still. “So good~” he purred

Alois pulled it out with a gasp and a little pop, and began jerking Claude off, “Cum in my mouth~” he panted. He stuck his tongue out to make his mouth a bigger target.

Claude nodded and released.

Alois caught it with a little squeak, and swallowed what he could, the rest was on his face.

"Baby, you’re a mess,"Claude spoke, wetting Alois’s face, cleaning it.

Alois smiled and stood up and took off the shorts and shirt he was wearing. He gently took Claude’s hand to lead him to the lake, clear and cool looking, and reflecting the moon now, as it rose.

Claude took off his glasses and tucked then in his pants pocket before following. “Can you swim?” He asked, poking Alois.

"A little. Not very good."

"I love you," he whispered, going underwater with Alois in tow.

Alois took a quick breath and clung to Claude.

Claude hugged him, lifting them up.

Alois just silently rested against Claude’s chest, “I love you too, Master.”

Claude smiled and hugged him. He kissed Alois softly. “Let’s eat.”

Alois nodded, “Ok…. should we put our cloths back on, or were we just going to wrap up in those blankets?

We’ll use the blankets.”

Alois nodded and pulled one around Claude then himself.

Claude held Alois close.

"I am hungry." Alois said, “What do we have here?"

"Sushi." He spoke, ignoring a third tray.

"What’s sushi?" Alois asked. “Is that one desert?"

Claude smiled, “It’s fish.” He protected the tray. “Yes.”

Alois nodded, and tried the sushi, a tad shocked of the taste, but ate it anyway. “It’s good.”

Claude stopped Alois. “Use the chopsticks.”

"H-How do I…?" Alois asked, picking up the sticks.

Claude taught him how.

Alois finished, “Can we have sweets now?” he asked quickly. Claude nodded and opened the tray to reveal a pink dildo and some cupcakes.

Alois blushed, “What’s that thing?”

"It helps take the place of myself inside you."

"You… do you want me to use this when you’re not using me?"

"It’s yours. Do with it what you please."

Alois held it in his hand, looking at it ,like it had called him bad names. “Thank you, Master. You’re very kind.”

"I don’t want you to be lonely."

"Thank you."

"I want only the best for you."

"I love you." Alois said and kissed Claude’s cheek

"You’re sweet. I love you too

"I’m sleepy." Alois yawned.

"We have a tent."

Alois smiled, “Will you cuddle with me, Master?”

Claude nodded and led him to the tent.

Alois lay down and snuggled upto Claude.

Claude put the chain around Alois’ neck. “This was deal we made chained at night for a week. I trust you.”

Alois couldn’t help but feel ashamed and sad. He slowly nodded.

Alois couldn’t help but feel ashamed and sad. He slowly nodded.

Claude kissed him.

"I love you." Alois whispered. “I’m so sorry…"

"I forgive you."

"No you don’t.." Alois said crying.

Claude removed the chain. He led Alois outside to watch him throw it in the water.

Alois hugged his arms, looking down at his feet, “I’m such a whiny bitch.”

Claude led Alois back into the tent and held him close.

"Tell me how to fix me."

Claude rocked him. “You need a bandaid. And some soup and lots of kisses..”

"I’m so scared all the time. I’m so scared you’ll stop being kind to me, and hurt me, and it’d just… my heart couldn’t take it, I’d die! I’m scared you’ll stop wanting me. And I’ll end up somewhere horrible."

"I might slap you if you bite my penis, but that’s the worst I will do."

"How do I know you’re telling the truth? You say you don’t tell lies but.. How am I supposed to know? I’ve been lied to, cheated, abused, neglected and manipulated all my life. I don’t know how to trust. I was to trust you. I’m just so afraid you’ll lose patience with me."

"There is a difference between hurt and discipline."

"I know but…"

"You don’t just send the one that you care about away."

Alois rested against Claude, “I can’t help it… I’m so sorry…”

Claude stroked his face. “How can I show you that I care?”

"I-I don’t know… I’m sorry… please dont get mad at me. I keep doing this. I’ll stop, please…"

Claude straddled Alois. “I’ll let you inside to show that I care.”

Alois shook his head, “N-no… I don’t want to…”

Claude laid down.

"I’m sorry… I’m being stupide… we can… we can do that, I’m sorry…"

"I’m going swimming," Claude spoke, leaving the tent.

To get away from me, Alois thought. He curled up into a little ball, watching Claude through the small flap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As this is based of an RP, I don't know how it's going to go from here as this thread is currently inactive. You should go pester my partner claudebakedyoucookies.tumblr.com

Claude took a sample of the water before flipping through a book. “Tadpoles?” He spoke aloud, looking at the thing in the jar. Alois worried if he was going to retrieve the chain and leash him again. Claude found a snake.

Claude, I’m scared. I don’t want to be chained again…

 

Alois stood up and out of the tent, pulling on his cloths and slowly started backing away, until he was sure CLaude wasn’t watching and then bolted.   
Sebastian and Ciel were about to go on a midnight picnic when they found Alois. “Hello,are you looking for Claude?” He spoke, stopping Alois.

"N-no! L-let me go!" Alois said, trying to get away from him. If Claude caught him again…"

"If you go without a struggle, I won’t tell Claude you escaped."

"Stop it! No! You don’t understand! I have to!"

Sebastian slapped him. “D you understand how lucky you are?”

"I DONT DESERVE IT!" Alois screamed.   
"I refuse to let you hurt Claude.When you left last time, he was so worried. He fell ill for a few hours."

"He’ll get over me… He’ll find a new pet and get forget all about me."

Sebastian grabbed Alois by the throat and rode towards Claude. When he arrived, Alois was thrown to Claude’s feet. Claude frowned before silently dressing. Alois was shaking and sobbing. 

"You will wear the collar and chain 24 hours a day for a week."

Alois continued to sob, but nodded, hugging his arms around himself. Claude dusted him off and wrapped him in a blanket. Alois whimpered, and curled in on himself. ebastian led Claude to the lake where they raced, leaving Ciel in the tent with Alois.

“Does your master hurt you?”Ciel asked, putting on Sebastian’s jacket. He breathed in the scent.

"No, he’s very kind… I’m scared he will. They always hurt me in the end, even when they say they wont. They bait me with sweets and kindness…" Alois hid his face in his hands, “I want to trust him, I want to believe he loves me but…"

"Sebastian isn’t as affectionate with me as Claude is to you. He doesn’t even love me."

"Please don’t misunderstand, I love Claude and I can’t stand it when he isn’t with me. I love him, and he’s so good, but either he’s planing on hurting me, or I’m not worthy of him for thinking that!"

"You need to apologize and do anything he asks. He is a kind master. My master is the best master in the world. He gives me treats, kisses, and other fun things," Ciel Ciel spoke, just as Sebastian and Claude entered the tent.

Claude crawled to the corner of the tent with a cupcake in his hands. Alois lay on his side by the door to the tent and curled up into a little ball. Claude pulled Alois away from the door. Alois let himself be pulled, but flinched at Claude. Claude read his book in silence.Alois sat silently next to Claude, trying to make sense of the letters inside his book. He silently wished he had paper and pen to practice his letters. 

Claude frowned, scribbling a note to himself on the side of the page. Alois wanted to say something, but he figured Claude was ignoring him because he was mad. He lay back down on his side and curled up near Claude, but not touching him. Claude preserved a lily in his book. Alois drifted off and woke up in the morning in their bed, alone, and chained. 

Claude came in muddy and with a frog in his hands. “What are you, animal beast?” He cooed, petting the animal. He placed the animal in the tub.

Alois sat up in bed, startled. “M-Master…”

Claude looked out of the door frame. “Yes?” He asked, genty scrubbing the frog. Alois began to remember last night. He bite his lip, and hugged his knees. Claude advanced towards the bed, holding the frog. “I found something.” Alois nodded slowly, quickly glancing up at the frog. 

"Should I send for breakfast?"

Alois didn’t reply. He merely looked up at Claude, and back down. He was waiting for Claude to yell at him, to be cruel to him, something. 

Claude nodded. “I see, you’re pouting.”

Alois flinched, “I’m sorry…”

"i’ll be in my study,” he spoke, carrying the frog.

"I’m sorry…" Alois whispered again.

He was alone. He hated being alone. And he was stuck, chained and could go out of the room. He practiced his letters for a long time, and got bored soon. He went through the drawer on the nightstand he was working on. 

In a little box, he found a bunch of little things. Pictures, dried flowers, shells, and a small gold ring. In most of the pictures was a boy, about Alois’s age, and Claude. The boy in the picture wore the small gold ring. 

"He was a better pet." Alois whispered, “Is that why he wore a ring, and not a collar?" Alois started crying, “I hate me."

Claude took the box away. “Please, don’t touch Nicholas’ things.”

"I’m sorry.." Alois said, rubbing his hands, "I was lonely." 

Claude put the box on a high shelf. “Would you like to come in the study with me?”

"Do you want me near you?" Alois asked in a small voice.

"Only if you want to be near me.

Alois sniffled, “I-I didn’t try to run because I don’t like you…”

Claude slid the gold ring onto his pinky. “Then why did you run?”

"I was scared."

"I had no intentions of hurting you."

"Then I don’t deserve you. You should get rid of me and find a good pet." Alois said, “I can’t make you happy. I’m sorry."

"I found a good pet. You. "

"But all I do is cry and complain and run away. I can’t trust you. I can’t trust anyone. I’m just so scared and I don’t know how to not be. I was so scared last night when you left me alone in the tent. I thought you didn’t want to be around me because I was bitching."  
"I wanted to go get specimens from the lake,”

"I’m sorry… " Alois put his hand on top of Claude’s, and fingered at the little ring on Claude’s pinkey, “He was so much better than me. He could be happy, and make you happy. I’m scared and sad all the time, and keep running away and I’m hurting you and I just want to die for that! I should die, and if I could kill myself again, I would do it to free you. How can I make me better? Can you make me better? You don’t want to train me, but you could ask Sebastian to do it for you, couldn’t you?"

"I’ll train you. You are asking for it."

Alois drew his hand back. He was scared. A whole new kind of scared. He had hoped Claude wouldn’t want to do it himself because he… he didn’t want to be hurt by Claude. 

"I just wanted to see if you were true to your word. I think you need to open your heart a tad more. See that everyone is not out to get you."

"I don’t understand what you want…" Alois asked  
"I want you to stop fearing me," he spoke, cupping Alois’ chin. He brought the lips together in a gentle kiss.

Alois shuttered, but more for the love of contact. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Claude slid the ring onto Alois’ finger.

"But… this was his ring, Claude… I don’t deserve something so valuable."

"I need to move on."

"But you can’t just… forget him." tears began to well in Alois’ eyes, “You loved him, right? Don’t just replace him. He was a good pet. I’m a bad one, you should replace me!"

Claude sighed and took the leash off Alois. “I want you and only you. Yes, Nicholas will have a special spot in my mind, but you will have a spot in my heart. “

Alois rubbed his neck. Then rubbed the ring. He kissed Claude’s cheek, “Thank you, Master.”

Claude smiled. “Let’s cuddle.”

Alois cuddled up to him and pulled his hand to link their pinkies. “I love you.”

"I love you more," he smiled.

Alois smiled, “I wish I had met you first… You would have saved me, right? I had a brother too.”

"I would have saved both of you. I wouldn’t touch a hair on the boy’s head."

"He never got hurt the way I did." Alois said, “But he got really sick, and then they took us to the orphanage. He died. TB. He died horrifically. I took care of him, but there was so much blood." 

Claude placed small kisses all over Alois’ face and neck. “I’m sorry.”

"There was this man in the village I’m from. He… he was kind to me, at first. He like to touch me. When my brother got sick, I begged him for help, but he turned me away. He only used me, he said. I was just a little cock slut. He was right. So was one of the care takers at the orphanage. He said if I was good, he’d get medicine for my brother. He lied. Not long after Lucka died, I was taken to the Earl."  
"Some humans are disgusting."

"Lucka wasn’t. He was the sweetest boy in the world. He did everything he could to make me smile, and I did everything I could to make sure he had food to eat. Things I’m not proud of, Master. 

I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I really want to forget all of it, except Lucka.”

"I think we should spend the whole day in the tub."

"I like it here~ I like you holding me, and I feel safe and warm. I want to feel you~"

Claude smiled.

"I’ve been working on my letters."

"I noticed. Do you think we could begin spelling soon?" He undressed and started the bath watrr, adding strawberry scented bubbles.

"I… I think so…"

Claude smiled,” Would you like to change your name? Your our names both have bad histories, so why not change your name as a symbol of a new start?”.

"I like the name Alois. I have ever since he first called me that. If you want to give me a new name, I’d love it though." 

"I want you to take my last name to show others who you belong too."

"Yes, Master… w-what is your last name?"  
"F-A-U-S-T-U-S. Faustus."

"How do I spell Alois?"

He wrote it down.

"I’ll practice writing this too," Alois said, putting it on the nightstand with the rest of his work. “Master are we…." Are we married. It was a foolish question. Stupid. Alois knew he was just a pet. Owned. That’s all the ring and name meant. “Are we ok? Do you like me again?”

"I never stopped loving you."

"Do you trust me?" Alois asked sadly. “I wont blame you if you don’t. I’ve been really bad and ungrateful." 

"I trust you a lot. "

Alois kissed Claude’s cheek, “Do you want to… do anything tonight?” Alois asked blushing.

"It’s your…

Claude deepened it. Alois put his hand down on Claude’s tent-in-his-pants and rubbed it, “You need it, don’t you, Master~”

"I need those muscles that always squeeze me until I leak."

"I’m not that strong.." Alois grumbled. 

Claude sighed,”I meant your bum,dear. “

Alois blushed, “oh…”

"Let’s try something new."

"Then BDMS thing?" Alois asked

"yes, “Claude nodded.

Alois smiled, “Anything you ask, Master~” He said, trying to hid the slight nervous tremor in his voice.   
"Anything?" He asked, playing with Alois’ shirt collar

Alois nodded with a smile, so eager to please Claude.

"Ride me."

Alois blushed, “Ok…”

Claude removed his pants. Alois slowly stripped off his own cloths. Claude pinched Alois’ nipples. Alois gasped, and rubbed Claude’s erection. Claude moaned.

"Can… can you get me ready?"

 

Claude lubricated his fingers with abottle of lotion he had found in his nightstand. Alois layed down on the bed for Claude. Claude used his pinky to begin stretching.

Alois spread his legs wider for Claude. “Mast… Claude… I love you.”

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Am I yours forever?" he asked, with a small, smile.

"No, for infinity."

"Am I the only one you want?" Alois asked

"Yes."

Alois smiled, “Do I make you happy? I’m sorry, I must be killing the mood.”

"I am so happy."

"You make me happy too." Alois said, “Thank you, for everything. You bought me cloths, you gave me a ring. You are so kind. Do you know how kind you are?"

Claude kissed his lips gently, massaging them with his long tongue.

Alois didn’t know how to bring it up without making it seem he was asking for something. He was scared to ask anything of Claude, in fear of making his kindness shatter and making him in anyway upset. He wanted to ride a train still. Had he ruined that chance with his latest attempt to run away? He should stop thinking about it and fix Claude’s need first, like a good pet should.

"Am I ready?"

"Do want me to add a fourth finger?"

Alois nodded, “Please….” he panted

Claude did as he was told. Alois mewled. Claude nibbled his ear. Alois grinded up into Clude, needing the friction, “Mmmm~ Master~”

"Do you want my tongue inside you?" He purred. Alois blushed and nodded. Claude lowered his ead and began to lick the outer rim of the hole. Alois tossed his head back for a long moan and held onto Claude’s head, his fingers tangled in his hair. 

Claude pulled away. “Can you try to not pull my hair a lot? I don’t mind if you tug a bit.” His tongue fled inside.

"S-sorry…" Alois panted, drawing his hands back. He griped the sheets, because he couldn’t tell what was too rough. He wanted to cry, because once again, there was that voice in his head screaming at him to run away. He had done something wrong, and Claude had stopped making him feel good, and he knew Claude would stop all together if he caught him crying.

Claude blew inside the hole, feeling Alois shiver. He forced his tongue inside. Alois shuttered. He wanted to rub himself, but knew that would make him cum too soon. Claude played with Alois’ scrotum.

"N-No… I’m going o cum too soon i-if you d-do that.." he panted

"Do you need a cock ring?"

"Will it keep me from cumming? Yes! Please Master, I want to last longer~"

Claude went into the bathroom. “What colour?”

"Your favorite color." Alois smiled 

Claude found a goldish one.

"It’s the colour of your eyes~" Alois smiled

Claude slid into his mouth, lubricating it before sliding Alois into it.

Alois shuttered, “M-master~”

”Alois, bend over.”   
Alois squirmed a little and then bent, wondering what Claude was going to do!

Claude added more lube to the hole„

"M-Master…?"

"I’m going inside," he spoke, taking off the cock ring.

Alois put his head in the pillow, and raised his ass a little higher, “ok.”  
Claude stroked his member. “Your skin is so soft,” he purred, rubbing a hand over the soft skin before slowly entering him.

Alois gave a soft little cry, “Ah~ Aaaah~”

Claude kissed him deeply.

"I love you" Alois whispered, “D-don’t let me go.."

"Forever," he smiled.

"Forever…" Alois smiled

Claude slowed down “Let’s go slow.”.

Alois nodded, “T-thank you.”

Claude smiled.

"Please… don’t stop…"

Claude created a rhythm. Alois moaned, and clenched down.

"I am, darling," he cooed, stroking Alois’ member.

"You’re reading my thoughts?" Alois asked  
"You need to know if I was close."

"I’m close…"

Claude smiled. “Good.”

Alois mewed and came into Claude’s hand, leaving him panting and shaking slightly. Claude groaned and emptied himself into Alois. Alois trembled, arms shaking, and fell away from Claude silently. He always felt so… dirty after sex. He waited for the part where Claude held him, and told him how good he was, then they’d take a bath and sleep. He did his best to hold all of Claude’s cum inside him, so he wouldn’t get the bed dirty. 

"That was great," he smiled, placing a series of kisses on Alois’ face.

Alois smiled softly. 

"I-I have to go to the bathroom…" Alois said, trying to stand without leaking and get to the bathroom to clean himself up. He should depend on Claude so much… Claude changed the sheets on the bed. He smiled, hugging Alois close.

"I love you." Alois curled up into Claude’s arms and went right to sleep.

He had a horribal dream.

There was Nicolas. He was white as a sheet with eyes completely black. He reached a claw-like and to Alois, “GIVE IT BACK!” He wailed, “IT’S NOT YOURS!”

"G-give what back?"

"MY RING! CLAUDE WONT MARRY YOU! YOU’RE A STUPID STUPID BOY! HE LOVES ME MORE! GIVE ME MY RING!!!!!!"

His claws tore at Alois and Alois bolted upright in bed, fighting with the nightmare and wrenched off the ring and threw it across the room, “TAKE IT!!! TAKE IT!!!” he screamed. He looked down at his stinging finger, and noticed there was a burn around his ring finger where the ring had been. 

It was morning. And Claude had already went to his office. Alois walked over to the ring, picked it back up, and put it back in the box with the rest of Nicolas’ things. 

"How does going to earth sound?" Claude asked, leaning on the doorframe.

Alois jumped and figited with his hand, “I-I would like that, Master, I would like that a lot. "


End file.
